Injutri
Quick Facts Real Name: Unknown Birth Date: Unknown but in the beginning of the Ancient Egyptian Times Occupation: Assassin Death Date: Unknown Year, but he lived until Cleopatras Time via Ancient Egyptain Serums made to preserve him and his life so he could continue his service to the pharohs. Skills: Egyptain Martial Arts Absolute Total Mastery, Ancient Egyptain Scythe (Sword) Fighting Style Absolute Total Mastery, Absolute Total Mastery of Dagger Fighting, Absolute Total Mastery of Knife Throwing, Absolute Total Mastery of Reflexes, Muscles, and Pressure Points, Absolute Total Mastery of All Forms of Ancient Combat, Absolute Total Mastery of Stealth, Absolute Total Mastery of Flexibility Feats: Can Kill You By Touching You in the Right Place, Can Split Rock with his fists and feet, Can Spin a Blade so Fast it can put you into a trance, Can chop a bullet in half after being shot out of a gun coming toward him with his hand, Can Dice another Scythe (sword) with his sword, can sprint from Cairo to the last pyrmaid and back 3 times, can swim the entire length of the nile, can freedive to 1,500 ft on a single breath, can swim at a pace near 30 mph History Not much is known by Injutri, his history was erased in time. No one knew who he was behind the identity. He served the Pharoh lovingly from the beginning of Egypt. An elixr kept him alive throughout his time, but unknown to all of them, it damned him to an eternity in hell when he finally passed away. He killed thousands during his life. He accomplished many feat unheard of by mortal men. He could jump kick 14 ft in the air. He took on an entire army of rebels by himself. Once he fought a fellow assassin named Yurtiytu. He simply took out his scythe, and spun it so it was such a blur that you could not see him spinning it or the blade itself. He then in mid spin put his other hand on it and sliced through the other assassins scythe and lopped his head right off his body clean. He did it so fast absolutley no blood got on his sword. He spent years just killing and training, no breaks. Until eventually it all ended, when the rare herb that kept him living ran out. They tried to get more, but it was all gone and he died. His soul went directly to the underworld. He rotted in hell for thousands of years. Until eventually a man, a conspiracy theorist was going near the Pyramids of Giza looking around. In the Pyramid of Cleopatra, he was walking around walking with his light. He accidently read an ancient scroll on the wall that oppened the floor and a stair way was revealed. He knew that the legend of the Assassins coffin was down here. It was a large archive, he looked around and passed hundreds of trillions worth in artifacts and coffins, and gold and diamonds and riches of all sorts. He found the Mummies coffin. He opened the Coffin, prying it open and taking his body. He looked online, and found the profain ritual that was said to revive the mythical man. He said it and did the ritual right in his tomb and sure enough the ground started to shake. And a large portal opened and screams could be heard from inside. Inside Injutris hellish prison it transported his soul onto the astral plane. He possessed the corpse and awoke, his soul was not back in the living world but he was in the rotting corpses low link to the world. He needed to awaken fully, he taught the ritual to the man who brought his soul back to the living world. He bowed at the mans feet and said "I am at your service my lord!". The man sent him on many dangerous missions, the zombie assassin was on the loose in Cairo. He was sent to NY, he boarded a plane that was able to sneak onto. He pick pocketed 400 billion dollars from WallStreet. They blamed it on a strange buisness man who was sentenced to 4000 years in prison (life). Until eventually, after a mortal man was trained, they banished the warriors soul to the underworld. Before he left, he cursed the man, that whoever served him would die on their first day on the job.